Devices in a wireless communications system communicate with base stations, or other types of wireless stations in varying RF (Radio Frequency) environments. In the development of components and systems for wireless devices, the components and systems are tested to determine whether they are able to communicate with other stations, and to measure the RF and communications performance. This testing is most easily done in a laboratory under controlled conditions. The lab environment makes it easier to stress the performance of the device components. It also makes it easier to stress the communication abilities of a device.
A natural RF environment may be unpredictable and may vary greatly over time and place. Interference, multipath, and the transmission and reception quality of other stations varies over time and position. In addition, the registration, assignment, and other control protocols used by a wireless communications system may exhibit a complex and volatile behavior. All of these factors make it difficult to duplicate a natural RF environment in a testing laboratory.